narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tonton
is Tsunade's pet pig, often kept in the care of Shizune. Personality Tonton does not speak in any human language, but still manages to get her point across by whining in her own unique tone (a "buhi" or "oink" depending on the language). It seems that Tsunade and Shizune are able to understand what Tonton is trying to say. Tonton's nose also seems adept at tracking things, so much so that Pakkun has some familiarity with her. Appearance Tonton is of a light pinkish colour, much like any other pig. Her cheeks blush in a darker shade of the same pink as her skin. She is always seen wearing a pearl collar and a red jacket. Abilities The only official ability Tonton has been shown in the manga to have is a keen sense of smell. Also, despite her small size, she has been shown to be strong enough to carry several crates at least as large as her. In the video games however, Tonton has shown herself to be a partner to Shizune in some of her techniques, similar to Kiba and Akamaru. In the anime, Tonton performed a Transformation Technique, appearing as Shizune (although she did not speak). It could be that Shizune performed the technique on her, just like she does in the video games. Part I Search for Tsunade Arc While travelling with Shizune and Tsunade, Tonton encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto, who were hoping for Tsunade to cure Orochimaru's arms. She is later seen on the battlefield watching the battle along with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Mizuki Strikes Back Arc Tonton was later seen during the escape of the criminals from the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. She used her keen sense of smell to find the escapees until she was relieved of these duties by Pakkun. Part II Shinobi World War Arc When Tsunade awakes from her coma, Tonton looks pleased to see her up until Shizune mistakenly believes that Tsunade wanted to eat Tonton to regain her stamina, much to their panic. Tonton is later assigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division alongside Shizune. When Shizune introduces her to the division members she expressly tells them that Tonton isn't food. After the first day of the war is over, Tonton is seen helping around the barracks by transporting crates tied to her back.Naruto chapter 539, page 07 Tonton is later seen being tended to by Shizune as she had sprained her right front leg from carrying too many heavy crates. Trivia * In the video games Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: Phantom Fortress, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, Tonton is used by Shizune in "Hog Style: Tonton", which is a jutsu that throws Tonton at an opponent while spinning upward. In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4, Tonton is used as a partner to Shizune, helping her out in her Ultimate Jutsu by transforming into an image of Shizune and attacking the enemy to distract them from Shizune's main attack. In Shizune's "Great Cross Slash", Tonton butts the enemy in the stomach to knock the enemy back for Shizune's main attack. * In Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2, Tonton could be summoned to break rocks in the players path. References